


A tale of Love & torture

by LadyLoki20



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Humiliation, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Master/Slave, My First Fanfic, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki20/pseuds/LadyLoki20
Summary: Loki is sentenced to slavery to be a lifetime public slave in asgard after his attempt in taking over midgard he suffer greatly & sees no way out thinking that he is abandoned to suffer in his misery until one day a noble girl lays her eyes on himMy first fanfiction..English is not my mother tongue..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it..

Loki sat on his heels feeling his knee ache & his thighs trimble from beeing in this kneeling position for far too long..  
but he knew that if he dared to rase just his head he will feel the unpleasant, stinging burning pain of the whip the guards liked to hold with them & make the unfortunate slaves taste thier pain every once in a while..  
so he kept scrubbing at the floor with all his might silently reflecting on the past several months of slavery ..  
how he had been broken even if he had sworn that he wouldn't be subdued or accept his new life but here he was doing just the opposite..  
enternally he loathed himself & how he had given up after a month of continues torture,humiliation and abuse..  
his gut wrenched at the memory of what he had to suffer since his ever loving step father has sentenced him to the worst fate possible  
..he snapped back to reality on the feeling of the cruel whip slice into his already very sore & scarred back realising that in his thoughts he had stopped scrubbing for a minute or so & had to suffer for his carelessness & stupidity the guard hauled him up by the back of his shirt like rag to take him to the punishment room in which he will auffer unbearable pain for such a minor slip he was just so tired...  
that was when his eyes met with a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes & heard rather than saw the mouth of the fascinating blue eyed noble girl shout at the guard to STOP..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our mysterious blue eyed stranger meets the trickester god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! ♡

The guards face turned towards the owner of that silky voice to find the owner to be just like the voice..smooth & beautiful..  
A girl with blond hair & intense blue eyes that seems to be pouring into his very soul..

Still clutching to the shirt like rag of the unfortunate slave who was shivering in absolute fear.."Ma'am..I think you told me to stop may I inquire why?"said the guard..

The girl came closer to them lifting her blue gown until she was very close to the pair..  
her eyes only focusing on the fallen prince who averted his eyes to the ground..  
never to look directly into the eyes of any freeman or woman a lesson forever embeded in every fiber of loki's body that has suffered the pain for that mistake over & over again..

"You are Loki..Thor's brother.. right?" Said the mysterious girl in a calm voice that sent shivers down Loki's spine..

The girl was so calm & carried with her an era of confidence & nobility..

The Loki from the past would have denied any relation to his once brother..  
but the new timid Loki only nodded his head followed with a quite "yes,M..Mistress" which he barely managed still clutched by the hands of his tormentor..  
She turned to the guard & with same calm & confident voice & said" I want him in my private champers in five minutes & expect this order to be obeyed at once".  
She turned to leave & then stopped to face them again..

her gown flying around her like some princess from a fairy tale & added " I want him as he is at the moment & not harmed further"  
By that she turned around & departed leaving Loki in utter state of confusion, anticipation & fear of what to come..  
'What does this Lady want from him!!' Thought Loki to himself wondering if she wanted him as a private plaything for her..

or If she was more sadistic she could torture him for the fun of it with her friends watching or even participating themselves in his misery..  
Loki was no stranger to pain.. far from it especially after the last several months of his life..  
but he still dreaded it all the same..  
The guard let go of him giving him a rough shove to get him moving forward towards his dome..keeping his eyes on the ground so not to upset any freeman & to deflect any unwanted attention..  
Loki made his way to the unknown..

He didn't expect to find anything there in her private champers but pain & humiliation..

Nothing else will come in the life of the fallen prince..that Loki knew by heart..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism,suggestions,ideas or something you want to see specially are all welcomed &motives me..♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they meet face to face..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time hope you like where this is going..

The fallen prince came back to himself on hearing the door to the private quarters of that girl open..

He raised his eyes just enough to see the beautiful lady setting on a red couch maching her gown & to his surprise the room was just made of books if he can say that..

The walls were all lined with shelfs that are stuffed with books to the prim..  
That is what Valhalla looks like thought loki..

He remembered himself & lowered his eyes to the ground hoping that she won't take offence & punish him accordingly..

"Iam Alvis" said the noble girl in her calm voice ..  
Loki bowed his head in acknowledgement, Alvis meant all wise what a strange name to give to a beautiful girl like her wondered loki..  
"I think your name is Loki right" said Alvis..  
Loki knew she already knows his name but he have to answer nonetheless so he said in a quiet voice " yes,Mistress"

"Okay..Loki so I know you were a prince & a smart one at that.. so I would like you to organize the books alphabetically for me & save you from that promised punishment that guard wanted to bestow upon you" said Alvis

Loki nodded his thanks to her & went to stand beside the shelfs to start his work when he felt a kind hand touch his bruised cheek..

He flinched at first but then settled whilst that anger Mistress Alvis he began to shake waiting for a slap to come raining down on that cheek..  
But nothing came..he opened his eyes now realising that he had closed them to look in her deep blue ones..

She had emotions in her eyes that he can't interpret but he knew pity when he saw it..

Why is she pitying him when he was in this state due to his own actions!!..

"Oh you poor thing it looks you have truely been broken" said Alvis 

And by this she left the room..

So loki went to start organizing the books...it was a tiring & long job to do but loki have had worse..  
He went for hours in this actually enjoying being this close to books again..

when the door swept open.. loki turned around lowering his eyes to the ground noticing that this wasn't Mistress Alvis..

That new stranger went forward to him grabbing him by his ears & slapping his face with the other hand..

Loki was shocked.. what had he done wrong this time to deserve punishment..

The strange woman pulled his head back with his hair to force eyecontact and said "Iam Alvis's handmaid & i don't like her to associate with such vulgar creatures to organize her books it is my deity to do what is best for her.."

Loki only trembled in her hold when she pushed him to the ground kicking him in the chest..

She then took him to a small box in the corner by his ear pushing him in there he had to curl on himself to fit there..  
she then lent down & said   
"You will remain here until i tell you to come out you won't make a sound then i will get you out to resume your work if i know that you told Lady Alvis about this you will suffer greatly"..

By that she closed the door of the box leaving a sobbing loki in absolute blackness..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it any comment or suggestion are much appreciated.. ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!!

Loki didn't know how much time he has been in this complete darkness..trying to strain his ear to hear any movement but there was none for a long time..

His mind began to wonder into dark places..  
What if they just forget he was here!!

What if that maid choose to keep him here for days on end without food or water!!

It is not that he got much to begin with but still he doesn't want to spend days without food & in complete darkness..

And he wasn't allowed to make a sound!!

He kept quiet & curled around himself trying to prevent any sound of his frightened weeping to escape the darkness of the box he was trapped in..  
Suddenly he heard something going outside like a door closing..his heartbeats picked up in speed afraid of what will happen next..

He closed his eyes & when he opened them there was mistress Alvis's face peering on him

"What are you doing in there!?" Wondered Alvis

Loki was afraid to tell her whilst he be punished more..

" I was being punished Mistress" he said hoping that she won't ask him more but luck was never on Loki's side..

" who punished you & for what Loki!! What if I didn't forget my book & had to return to take it?! would you have spent the whole night in that small box!!" She stopped when she saw him flinch from her high tone..

Loki looked at the ground not knowing what to do in all scenarios he will be punished but was it worth to tell mistress Alvis that her maid was the one to punish him!!

At that the door opened to reveal his punisher the maid & Loki's eyes widened cursing his stupid luck


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Alvis's handmaid strides confidently toward the pair..Loki averts his eyes to the ground afraid of what will happen next..

"Lady Alvis had that thing done anything to you!!" Hissed the maid..

"No! Why would assume that Nanna..!! Said Alvis with a hint of anger & protectivness in her silk like voice..

" Maybe because he is a monster who destroyed his own people & attempted to conquer another realm!! She said in an angry tone but then made her tone more polite & said " My Lady I don't mean to intruder but I can do that for you & send him back to his punishment he deserves every pain inflected upon him!!"

"Were you the one who locked him in that small dark box telling him not to make a sound!!"

Said Alvis as if she didn't hear anything Nanna said..

The maid loooked sheepish but her eyes held a hint of determenation & anger..

" I will show you Nanna what i can do in my anger..How can you do this to another living being what a cruel punishment you had chosen!!

" M..Mistress Iam the one in the wrong here the lady didn't do anything to be punished for" a fearful voice interjected that was Loki

Loki was so quiet the while conversation but was now shaking slightly..

"What do you mean Loki please explain !"

"I d..dropped one of the books & she had to punish me for it Mistress" lied Loki..

He knew that if he tells her the truth she will get angry on her maid which won't do him any good since the maid was constant presence beside her Mistress..

"Okay Nanny but don't do that again no usage of such harsh punishments is required..here i will show you how to punish a slave reasonably  
And also punish Loki for his carelessness.."

Loki's shaking increased.. afraid of what punishment might await him..

He thought that maybe he should had said the truth afterall but decided to stay quiet..

" here.. Loki come here"

Loki walked toward his Mistress quickly..

" I will give you a severe punishment this time beacause i want to show Nanna what the most severe punishment can be & to ensure your obedience as i plan on keeping you for a while Loki"

Loki nodded his consent although he was petrified of what that punishment will be..

She orderd Loki to drink the whole water jar that was on the table tugging his face gently forward towards it by his Long black hair when he had his full & wanted to stop..

After he finished it she ordered him to kneel by the wall & remain there until she tells him otherwise & by that she left with her maid..

Soon Loki began to know what the punishment is..due to stinging pain that began to rise in his belly..


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Alvis's handmaid strides confidently toward the pair..Loki averts his eyes to the ground afraid of what will happen next..

"Lady Alvis what had that thing done anything to you!!" Hissed the maid..

"No! Why would assume that Nanna..!! SaidAlvis with a hint of anger & protectivness in her silk like voice..

" Maybe because he is a monster who destroyed his own people & attempted to conquer another!! She said in an angry tone but then made her tone more polite & said " My Lady I don't mean to intruder but I can do that for you & send him back to his punishment he deserves every pain that happens to him!!"

"Were you the one who locked him in that small dark box telling him not to make a sound!!"

Said Alvis as if she didn't hear anything Nanna said..

The maid loooked sheepish but her eyes held a hint of determenation & anger..

" I will show you Nanna what i can do in my anger..How can do this to another living being what a cruel punishment you had chosen!!

" M..Mistress Iam the one in the wrong here the lady didn't do anything to be punished for" a fearful voice interjected that was Loki

Loki was so quiet the while conversation but was now shaking slightly..

"What do you mean Loki please expalin!"

"I d..dropped one of the boxes & she had to punish me for it Mistress" lied Loki..

He knew that if he tells her the truth she will get angry on her maid which won't do him any good since the maid was a constant presence beside her Mistress..

"Okay Nanny but don't do that again the usage of such harsh punishments is not required..here i will show you how to punish a slave reasonably  
And also punish Loki for his carelessness.."

Loki's shaking increased.. afraid of what punishment might await him..

He thought that maybe if should had said the truth afterall but decided to stay quiet..

" here.. Loki come here"

Loki walked toward his Mistress quickly..

" I will give you a severe punishment this time beacause i want to show Nanna what the most severe punishment can be & to ensure your obedience as i plan on keeping you for a while Loki"

Loki nodded his consent although he was petrified of what that punishment will be..

She orderd Loki to drink the whole water jar that was on the table tugging his face forward towards by his Long black hair when he had his full & wanted to stop..

After he finished it she ordered him to kneel by the wall & remain there until she tell him otherwise & by that she left with her maid..

Soon Loki began to know what the punishment is due to stinging pain that began to rise in his belly..


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't a long time before his mistress returned to release him from his punishment which loki was very grateful for..  
He couldn't believe that was the harshest punishment !!  
It was hardly a punishment after what he had been through..  
What about the whipping, starvation or all the other horrible punishments that he had gone through for minor slippings..  
He wanted to feel safe but was afraid that she just wanted to lull him into a false state of comfort before the real punishments begin..  
He peeked at the sitting area from his place when he heard the sound of an argument going on..  
" How can you let this happen to your brother !!" Loki heard the voice of his mistrees angrly saying this then he saw whom she was talking to..  
IT WAS THOR!!

Loki felt his knees buckle under him..he had not seen his brother at all since his punishment begun..  
His brother's face was weary & he looked as if he hadn't have a decent night of sleep for months!!

Loki took his eyes from his brother to look at his mistress to find her looking at him..  
"Come here loki " his mistress said beckoning him forward..  
Loki was afriad to come infront of his brother after all this time & what he had done to him during his attempt to rule midgard..

Loki came forward until he was face to face with his brother..

Then Thor opened his mouth & loki held his breath....


	8. Chapter 8

"Brother.. My little brother Iam sorry I didn't come & check on you I was a coward afraid of what i might see & for that i am so sorry brother!!" said thor his voice full of sadness and regret..

Which Loki couldn't understand!!!

Why was his brother 'No not his brother his king' saying this things to him he deserved what he is living he was completely sure of that.. They have convinced him well enough during his time in the slave training to know that he was just a worthless criminal that deserves no mercy & so he learnt not to expect it..

Loki realized he has been standing frozen for a while now by watching thor's face fall even more & a few tears began to appear in thor's deep sea blue eyes...

At that moment he realized what he was doing!!! 

He was standing looking in the eyes of a free man & not just a free man.. His brother.. His king.. 

He dropped to his knees instantly trembling in fear of whatever punishment that mught await him for his disrespectful actions!!

And at that moment he felt protective arms engulfing him & the next moment he realized they were two pairs of arms not one..


	9. Chapter 9

Loki couldn't believe what was going on!!

He was so unaccustomed to kind touches that a hug felt so foreign to him that his whole body froze up for a few moments then his body began to unwind bit by bit until he was but a melting puddle in the embrace of his brother & Mistress...

He didn't know why!! but he broke out in tears..   
Heavy sobs wrecking his starved thin frame.. 

He felt all his despair, fear and anguish coming out with his tears...

He couldn't think of how disrespectful he was being in the current moment..all he could think was that there were hands on his body not intending to hurt him or make feel pain..

He didn't know how long he has been sitting here in their embrace but eventually he came back to himself & started to pull himself from their hold hearing them shushing him & asking him to calm down..

He began to open his mouth to apologize when the door to the chamber opened to reveal none but.... 

The Allfather... 

Odin himself..


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long gaps between updates hope you enjoy this relatively longer chapter.. :D

Loki couldn't get a full view of the allfather's expression as both Thor & his mistress stepped in front of him in a matter of seconds... But what he saw was enough to send him into a full panic attack..

"I demand to know what this slave is doing here right NOW!!" said Odin in his booming voice shilling Loki to the core..

"FATHER!!.. This man you are calling slave here is my brother & your son what has gotten into you!! said Thor a notable bleeding tone in his voice.. 

" This Monster you call your brother was just a mistake that I did in the past to fill the space left in frigga's heart for another child of my own you know nothing about thor"!! 

Loki saw Thor's hands pull into fists from the corner of his eyes.. He was petrified of what will happen now.. 

He was so afraid that odin persuaded thor with his words & that Thor will turn his back on him right now.. 

He knew he didn't deserve thor's love and support but he craved it all the same.. 

To his surprise and utter confusion thor said " you know nothing about him Allfather and now i think i don't know anything about you either!!" 

Loki felt his mistress step next to him putting her hands on his shoulder.. 

"May be I didn't know loki for as long as you did Allfather.. And at first i didn't think of him so much more than an abused slave that I felt pity towards but now i see who is at the wrong here"..

And with that thor carried the trembling Loki in his arms..making his way towards the exit of the room followed by loki's mistress.. 

"You will regret that Thor...COME BACK HERE!!!" 

And with that Loki was carried out of the palace not comprehending what was happening!!

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter but If anyone like it please let me now so i can post another  
> If anyone likes this fic i will continue in it if no one does i will consider it a one shot..  
> Please be gentle with me it's my first attempt in writing fictions.. :)


End file.
